


Its Barn time.

by Kivren



Series: Slinking  through McKinley [3]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivren/pseuds/Kivren
Summary: Dave and Charlie talk a little.  Its the beginning of their out of school "suspension"





	Its Barn time.

The ride back to my aunts house was loud and tense. I didn't help matters when I started laughing.  
"Honestly, after all these years you should really be used to dealing with stubborn people."  
"Charlie theres a difference between stubborn and flagrant lack of self care."  
"Oh please, Its a week early and I probably would have put the brace back on after school. I just didnt want to deal with it and the backpack. Its notlike you caught me jumping or anything."  
"If I do before you are fully cleared I will pay for a body cast."  
"Waste of money, he is clearing me next Monday.It has been long enough."  
**************************************************************************  
After dinner I was standing out in the barn talking to Trooper. He was splitting his attention between my rubbing his nose and his grain bin. Now that right there is a sign of true love in a horse when they delay their grain for you.  
"Soon buddy, You've been cleared. Just as soon as that doctor signs my paperwork its back to training for us."   
"Charlie, are you forgetting your punishment from the school?" I turned around and grinned at my aunt.  
"You mean you are going to have me cleaning stalls and stacking hay?" She shook her head.  
"Nope, you have a doctors note so you get a 10 page paper on why there are designated areas for sports in a school."  
"I would rather clean the stalls."  
"Oh I know, thats why you got the paper because its punishment." I made a face at her and went back to leaning on Troopers door. I stretched as much as the brace would let me.  
"Three months, If I go too careful I wont make it."  
"I understand Charlie, but if you push too hard too fast you'll never make it."  
"Well I guess I will go start my paper, can I use the computer in the tack room?"  
I was sitting at the old beat up desk between saddles and jump poles pounding out a paper on the old desk top. And no I wasn't even that mad about having to write the stupid thing anymore, it was because the barn dust made the keys stick. I heard steps coming down the center aisle of the barn and looked up in time to see Karofsky stop in the doorway and glare at me.  
"My dad just dropped me off, he said I have 3 hours after school for the net two weeks thanks to you." I scoffed at what he said.  
"It wasn't my idea to be a dick and throw slushies at people, i was just trying to stop some bullying. You want to be an ass and I will have my aunt call your dad and the school and you can just take the suspension. It will go on your record and make you ineligable for sports for awhile. your choice."  
The big guy cracked his neck as he made fists, then took a deep breath.  
"What do I have to do?"  
"I can show you where the supplies areand what needs to be done, I just can't help."  
"Whys that, might break a nail?" he sneered at me. I moved my flannel to the side so the plastic brace that fit from my collar bone to my waist became visible.  
"Lifting restriction, since I have a doctors note I have to write an essay instead of shoveling. Don't worry though once I get medically cleared I will be working out here too." His eyes had widened at the sight of the brace. I walked him down the aisle and pointed out the shovel and wheel barrel. "Grab those and follow me I can show you which stall to start in."   
I had him drop the wheel barrel and shovel off at the correct stall and was leading him out to show him where the much pile was when I got shoved in the side, I almost got knocked over!  
"Dang it Trooper that is not the way to ask for treats, if you knock me out we'll both be in trouble." I rubbed behind his ears anyway before continuing on my way."If you aren't used to horses, or have anything that smells like food in your pockets cross to the other side of the aisle when you get here. He isn't dangerous, but he will try to scratch his ears on you or pickpocket candy."  
"Do all horses act like that?"  
"No, not really. I just spent alot of time working with him the last few years. He doesn't know if he is a dog or a person, but he's pretty sure he isn't a horse." The jock snorted, then screwed uphis whole face as he got a good whiff of the muck pile. "Yeah, this place was in pretty bad shape when we got here. Of the 10 stalls here, only two have been really cleaned yet, one for Troop and one to spare. Plus theres the truckload of hay sitting in the middle of my riding ring just waiting to be stacked where it belongs once that is swept out."  
"Geez, how come you guys are so far behind?" I laughed, but I could tell he heard the bitter edge.  
"Honestly, in the two weeks we've been here we haven't done too bad."  
""Two weeks?"  
"Yep, My aunt and uncle bought the place three weeks ago when I got shipped home with Trooper." His jaw dropped.  
"They bought this place so you would have a place to keep your horse?" I grinned,   
"More like so Trooper would have a place to keep me. He is going to be worth a very pretty penny when he retires to stud. He'll need a place for the girls to stay."  
"Wait,you mean?"  
"Yep, Lucky old boy will get paid to get lucky."


End file.
